Wonder Girl Season 2
Wonder Girl Season Two is the second season that deals with the aftermath of Cassie meeting someone familiar from a strange pod. Created by John Byrne monitored by Bruno Heller and Greg Berlanti. 2014-2015 CastEdit Edit * Claire Holt as Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl * David Gyasi as Detective Trevor Barnes / Orpheus * Lacey Chabert as Brianna “Bri” Sandsmark * Paul Dano as Angelo "Angi" Bend, Jr. * Jesse Williams as Nathan Jordan * Robbie Amell as Prince Jason Anagnos / Jason Wood * Unknown as Lieutenant Brian Elliot / Mr. Bones / Apollo Recurring * Ashley Benson as Fable Stomacher * James Spader as Michael "Mike" Cale * Christen Wigg as Etta Candy * Katie McGrath as Melissa Cale * Bridget Regan as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Danielle Nicolet as Megaera the Fury * Ellen Page as Laurel Strayd * Famke Jensen as Queen Sybil Episodes # "The New Adventures of Wonder Girl"- Cassie finds an unknown young man lying unconscious in the pod and takes him to DMA. She prepares for a date with Angi just as the commercial spacecraft, the Venture, is launched into space. It suffers engine failure and descends to Earth, but Cassie saves the craft with help from Wonder Woman. They discover the main target was Melissa Cale, the new CEO of Cale Incorporated after her sister, Veronica, was convicted of numerous crimes. In a ceremony where she renames the company C-Corp, she is attacked again by Mark Desmond, an assassin. Bri engages him while Cassie and Diana stop a building from collapsing. Desmond reveals he was working for Veronica before he is shot by Melissa. Cassie chooses to be a detective for D.C, a decision supported by Etta. Cassie and Angi decide to keep their relationship friendly. Angi is also hired by the DMA as their hacker. Meanwhile, Apollo reveals to Bri that he was the one who found the first cluster of Binded Reils and decided to keep it against the wishes of Diana, who wanted to destroy it. At Project Checkmate, the organization's leader revives Desmond and begins turning him into a being called Blockbuster. # "The Last Amazons"- Cassie and Diana continue operating together in Washington before she decides to return to Boston. When they encounter Desmond, who has turned into Project Checkmate's' prototypical Meta-Human, his enhanced strength-based powers pose a serious threat. The DMA deduces that there is a mole who smuggled the Binded Reils out. During a subsequent encounter with Desmond, another Blockbuster prototype goes on a rampage in Boston without opposition. Brianna finds the mole, but he is killed by Checkmate's leader, a scientist who intends to destroy Greek gods. Angi builds anti-reil gear for Cassie and Diana, who manage to defeat the Blockbusters with the help of Brianna and Brian. Wonder Girl promises the Checkmate leader she will find her. Brian entrusts the remaining Binding Veils to Diana, who returns to Boston. Meanwhile, Etta introduces Cassie to the latter's new boss, Timothy James , who does not like her and refuses to give her an assignment. Etta advises her to solve the problem herself and announces that she has decided to leave Candy Investigations, leaving Trevor in charge. Cassie manages to prove her value to Timothy , who agrees to teach her. At the DMA, the god man regains consciousness and attacks Cassie. # "Home Sweet Home"- The god man escapes the DMA. As President Rick Adams arrives in Washington D.C to sign an act giving all Greek mythology species amnesty, he is attacked by an unknown demon with the power to shoot fiery energy, believed to be the escapee. Brianna encounters FBI agent Nathan Jordan at the crime scene, who takes her to a secret bar hosting creatures. Angi discovers the DMA escapee is from New Olympus, Themyscira's sister realm. Cassie defeats the Garganguan and returns him to the DMA. She is uncharacteristically hostile towards him, prejudging his intentions because of a long feud between the Amazonians and Garganguans. The President is attacked again while signing the Alien Amnesty Act; the assailant is revealed to be a woman, Firebrand , who is defeated by Wonder Girl, Brianna, and Nathan. Cassie releases the Garganguan, who introduces himself as Jason Anagnos. She tells him that New Olympus' population was annihilated and that New Olympus is a wasteland due to Themyscira's disappearance . Meanwhile, Cassie investigates Melissa, who reveals that C-Corp has invented an alien detection device. In the bar, Brian encounters Megaera, a female Fury. # "Survival"- Apollo asks that Jason stay at the DMA until he is fully examined. A demon body is found and the DMA track down the murderer, who is then kidnapped by unknown armed men. Nathan and Brianna track him down to a secret facility where a woman, Winonna Sinclair (also known as Roulette), hosts rich and powerful people. The demons are forced to duel, sometimes to the death. They spot Megaera as a contestant before Cassie intervenes and is attacked by an demon called Raga, who overpowers her and escapes. Apollo confronts Megaera, who confesses her intense guilt for having survived the extinction of her species. Winonna abducts Apollo with Megaera's help. Using Melissa, Cassie finds the fight club's new address, where Apollo and Megaera are forced to duel until Apollo convinces her to stop blaming herself and she refuses to continue. When they are attacked by Raga, Cassie arrives and defeats him thanks to Jason's advice. She dissuades the other demons from protecting Winonna, who is arrested but later released by orders from on high. Megaera secretly shapeshifts to reveal that she is a Fury. # "Fireworks"- A group of robbers, led by Chen Miner, starts challenging Wonder Girl using magic guns. Checkmate demands the repealing of the Amnesty as a solution. Cassie deduces that Checkmate is arming Miner's team. Melissa holds a fundraiser which is attacked by Miner and his men. She reveals to Angi that the fundraiser was a ruse for the robbers and they activate a device that destroys the magic weapons, leading to the robbers' arrest. Miner and his team are killed by Checkmate before he can expose them. The leader of Checkmate is revealed to be Michael, Melissa's adoptive father. Meanwhile, Cassie takes Jason to Candy Investigations for work, but he continuously ignores her commands, leading to him being fired. Brianna convinces her to let him choose his own path. Trevor starts operating as a vigilante. Angi finds out and initially reprimands him, but finally decides to help, intending to make a suit for him. Bri learns that Nathan has broken up with his girlfriend and tries to cheer her up, with Nathan realizing Bri has feelings for him and Bri herself accepting that fact. # "Like Night and Day"- In Norway, a group of scientists led by Dr. Jones discover an abnormal wolf corpse, resulting in the mysterious murder of all of the scientists except Jones, who is revealed to be infected by a parasite. The DMA finds out that Jones killed the other scientists. Cassie gets angry with Jason when she finds out that he has been using his powers to make money. The DMA predicts Jones' next target and Cassie and Apollo attempt to stop him, but he drains their powers, becomes larger and stronger, and escapes, leaving the pair weakened and unconscious and Apollo near death. Brianna convinces Megaera to donate blood in order to save Apollo. Jones attacks his target again, but Jason intervenes. With his suit ready, Trevor arrives to fight Jones too, taking the alias "Orpheus." Cassie regains consciousness and attacks Jones, using Gold 450, which he absorbs, causing him to overload with energy and implode. Trevor convinces Angi not to tell Cassie about his alter ego. Jason is abducted by Checkmate. Meanwhile, Bri tells Cassie about her feelings for Nathan. Cassie encourages her to tell Nathan how she feels, but Nathan reveals that he would prefer to remain friends, upsetting Bri. # "The Darkest Place"- A new vigilante appears and starts killing some of the criminals. Jason continues his escape plans. Michael demands Cassie come to Checkmate. Cassie is overpowered by the real Brian, who is enhanced and called the "Black Shield." Angi helps identify vigilante criminal targets with Trevor's help to try and stop the serial killer. Michael forces Cassie to deplete her powers, giving the former the chance to take blood samples. Helena saves Cassie and Jason and helps them escape by staying behind. Cassie finally approves of the Orpheus, unaware of his true identity only known to Brianna. Jason recognizes feelings for Cassie. Black Shield arrives at the Zone . Meanwhile, Apollo begins having hallucinations about Demons in the DMA. She warns him about the transfusion and reveals that demons figured out how to weaponize their blood; if it is in an Olympian god they become a demon, which is happening to Apollo. Bri finally accepts Nathan. # "Medusa"- Black Shield unleashes a virus in the alien bar, killing every mythological species there except Jason, who is quarantined by the DMA. Frank Sandsmark, visiting for Thanksgiving, determines that the virus is Amazonian. At the Zone, Cassie learns that Elliot was after "Medusa", a virus created by her father, Zeus, to kill non-Amazonians in case of a war. At M-Corp, she stops Elliot from getting the isotope required to disperse Medusa. Melissa refuses to help when Cassie reveals that Michael is Checkmate's leader. Later, Melissa willingly gives Michael the isotope. Cassie and Apollo confront the Cales and Elliot before Medusa is disseminated via rocket launcher. Apollo fights Elliot, becoming a demon, while Cassie chases the rocket, which explodes and disperses Medusa. However, Melissa has double-crossed Michael and rendered the virus inert. Michael is arrested, but Elliot escapes. Frank cures Jason and uses Medusa to restore Apollo's original status as the God of Light. Later, Nathan and Brianna kiss after Nathan admits he does have feelings for Brianna. An unknown race of Gods race is searching for Jason. Clark Kent and Winn Schott arrive from their Earth to enlist Cassie's help. # "Wonder Girl Lives"- Angi gets beaten aiding Trevor, leading the former to believe he is not fit for field work. Cassie starts investigating a strange series of missing persons. The DMA tracks the kidnappings to a fake clinical trial run by creatures. Searching for the missing people, Cassie and Jason pass through a portal and land on the planet Manorial, epicenter of the slave trade. Realizing that they will not have their powers due to Manorial's lack of magic sun, the pair tracks the kidnappees to a fortress, intentionally getting captured to wind up in the same cell as the others. They learn that Roulette is involved in the trafficking. Meanwhile, Apollo reveals that the Manorialian atmosphere is lethal to Gods, making Brianna the lead on the rescue team. She convinces Angi to join her, despite his misgivings. Cassie incites a riot and the prisoners lock Roulette and her Manorialian accomplice in the cell before escaping. After reuniting with the DMA, they get to the portal and return to Earth. Angi accepts his potential, while Jason, whom the Manalorians intentionally allowed to leave, decides to become a superhero. A group of gods are revealed to be searching for Jason. Nathan tells Bri about his knowledge of Cassie's alter ego. # "We Can Be Heroes"- Cassie starts training Jason. Deborah is found to be out of prison. Cassie and Jason go off to engage Cheetah, but it turns out to be another woman, who attacks the pair with a male of the same abilities. Jason ignores Cassie's instructions to protect the civilians, choosing to save her instead. The Orpheus arrives and aids them. Their adversaries escape and Cassie finds out about Trevor's' alter ego, scolding him and Angi. She also gets angry with Jason for prioritizing her over the others. The DMA learns that Deborah was actually abducted from incarceration. Angi locates her. Trevor and Jason rush there to prove themselves. The duo is captured by a scientist who has been draining Deborah's powers and giving them to his subjects. Wonder Girl arrives and saves them, freeing Deborah and dissuading her from killing the scientist in exchange for allowing her to escape. Cassie rejects Trevor's offer for cooperation in vigilantism. Jason confirms his feelings for her. Meanwhile, Megaera loses consciousness. Apollo agrees to bond with her. In a shared memory, he tells her that she is forgiven. She regains consciousness and Apollo frees her. She reveals that the Daemons are searching for her. # "The Daemon Chronicles"- Apollo starts following so as to protect her. Armed, her former mate, comes to Earth with orders to take her back to the Underworld for execution and gives her two hours to surrender before he goes after her friends. Fearful, Apollo decides to bring her to the DMA for protection. The real Megaera shows up, revealing the other one to be Armed in disguise, forcing Apollo to put the DMA into lock down. Assuming Angi's identity, Armed initiates a meltdown in the building's nuclear reactor while another Daemon posing as Brianna ambushes Cassie. Apollo and Megaera free the real Angi and Brianna and confront Armed, killing him with a metal pole. Angi fixes the reactor in time and Bri helps Cassie subdue the other Daemon. Afterwards, Megaera informs Apollo that she intends to return to her home dimension in order to reform her people. Encouraged by Bri, Cassie tries to ask Jason out on a date, only to find that he already has a relationship with Fable. # "Cales"- Melissa testifies against Michael, and Cassie encourages her to visit Michael, who reveals that she is his wife's daughter from another man. A package of synthetic Veil is sent to Desmond. While testifying, he attacks the court and frees Michael. A faked video is leaked showing Melissa stealing the Veil and she is arrested on suspicion of helping Michael. Desmond breaks her out. Cassie remains the only person to believe in Melissa's innocence. Michael takes Melissa to a remote facility set up by Veronica before her imprisonment and forces her to access a stockpile of magical weapons, several of which she takes. Wonder Girl arrives and intervenes. Angi determines that the synthetic Veil is becoming increasingly unstable and will soon explode. Cassie manages to save Melissa before Desmond self-destructs while Michael and Elliot escape by helicopter. Melissa is exonerated, but begins contemplating her relationship with her family, especially Veronica. Cassie and Jason, who had a disastrous date with Stomacher, confess their feelings for each other at her apartment when a man calling himself Mister Mxyzptlk arrives and declares his love for her. Meanwhile, Brianna introduces Nathan to the group as her boyfriend. # "Mr. & Mrs. Mxyzptlk"- Mxyzptlk, an imp from the fifth dimension who can manipulate reality, proposes marriage to Cassie, whose refusal he sees as a challenge. Jason suggests killing Mxyzptlk, which she rejects. Mxyzptlk summons Pathogen to attack Washington before killing it in order to impress her. Jason inadvertently reveals that another way to remove imps is by getting them to say or spell their names backwards. Later, Angi discovers a device in the DMA's collection that is connected to the same fifth dimensional energy from which Mxyzptlk draws power. Jason attempts to use it to duel with Mxyzptlk to the death, but Cassie ends the duel by agreeing to marry him. He later arrives at the Zone for their wedding, but Cassie states that she will not marry him. Angered, he attacks her, but she stops the battle by locking the Zone down and activating the self-destruct sequence. Mxyzptlk begs for the code to stop the countdown but, after inputting the code, realizes that it spells his name backwards, vanquishing him. Jason and Cassie develop a romance. Meanwhile, Angi starts dating Lyra Strayd, a mythological creature from Starveling, and Brianna and Nathan celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. # "Return"- The DMA receives an alarm regarding a convoy departing from Checkmate. Cassie and Apollo investigate and rescue a chained Frank, who claims Checkmate has created a fusion bomb using energy from her magic bracelets . He persuades Apollo to reinstate him back at the DMA, which makes Jason, causing friction between him and Cassie. He persuades Angi to watch Frank, who attempts to access the DMA's database, alerting Angi. After confronting Frank, Cassie is hesitant to accept his excuse, while Brianna believes him. Angi locates the purported bomb, but the DMA finds nothing at the location. Apollo realizes he cannot read Frank's mind and that he is working for Checkmate, having been enhanced with magic. Frank overpowers Apollo and downloads information from the mainframe before escaping. Wonder Girl and Brianna confront Frank, Michael, and Elliot, and Wonder Girl rushes to save a train that Checkmate endangered while Bri goes after the trio. Frank escapes due to Bri's reluctance to shoot him. Angi later determines that Frank downloaded the list of all the registered creatures in the country. # "Go Take A Trip"- Checkmate begins abducting aliens, so Cassie asks Timothy to start investigating, but he insists on verifying her sources before they do anything. When Wonder Girl confirms the story but refuses to reveal her own source, Timothy refuses to investigate. Brianna's bias towards Frank leads to Apollo suspending her, but Nathan decides to help her find him. They stop a Checkmate team from abducting a Minotaur and find Checkmate's holding site. It is revealed Frank was blackmailed into working for Checkmate; Michael threatened to kill his daughters should he refuse. Melissa also finds out about the site before Michael's operatives attempt to stop him, but Cassie manages to save Melissa. At the Checkmate site, Brianna is captured and Frank reveals that Checkmate is planning to deport the creatures to another dimension in a large ship; he had changed the plan from killing to deporting. Meanwhile, Cassie finishes up the investigation in her public identity forcing Michael to deport the creatures he already has. Bri convinces Frank to help her stop the launch and, while he engages Checkmate operatives, she enters the ship and frees the creatures, but they are locked inside by another gate before the ship launches, programmed to accelerate to light speed once exiting the atmosphere. Wonder Girl arrives and manages to stop the ship. Timothy fires Cassie from Candy Investigations, while Bri is reinstated by Apollo. Garganuans arrive near the Moon. # "Star-Crossed"-The Garganuans demand the mortals relinquish Jason, who surrenders. Cassie accompanies him and learns that Jason is actually the Prince of New Olympus. The ship is commanded by his parents, who want him to lead his people and rebuild New Olympus. Cassie becomes angry with Jason for lying to her. She and Jason return to Earth. He apologizes several times, but to no avail. She eventually ends the relationship. Jason demands his parents leave him and Earth. Meanwhile, Angi and Lyra break into an art museum for a tryst. He is later arrested by Nathan, who reveals that a painting is missing. Brianna convinces Nathan to give them 24 hours to prove Angi's innocence. They find and capture Lyra, who reveals that her brother, Bastion, owes a large sum to a smuggler named Mandrake. She steals paintings to pay down Bastion's debt. Angi frees Lyra as part of a sting operation. The DMA and Orpheus then confront and arrest Mandrake and free Bastion. Angi later forgives Lyra's dishonesty. The DMA has captured a new god, who quickly hypnotizes Cassie and escapes to Earth-41 to do the same to Clark. Cassie wakes up in a dream where she is a lounge singer. # "Distant Star"- Cassie is attacked by a series of demon bounty hunters. Jason suspects his parents are responsible and hope that he will abandon Earth if Cassie is dead. His suspicion is confirmed after Apollo telepathically interrogates one of the hunters. Cassie suggests she and Jason meet with Sybil, his mother, to change her mind. However, Sybil refuses to listen and tries to kill Cassie using her godly strength and advanced weaponry, so Jason agrees to leave Earth if she spares Cassie's life. Against President Lifford's orders, Apollo helps Cassie rescue Jason from his parents' ship and, after a fierce battle, King Lat Rand agrees to let Jason stay on Earth. Sybil kills Lat Rand for what she views as his betrayal and vows to return to Earth to reclaim Jason. Meanwhile, after an encounter with an ex-girlfriend of Nathan's, Brianna learns that Nathan neglected to tell her that he cheated on the woman, prompting a frank discussion in which Brianna asks Nathan to trust her with his secrets. # "Expert Investigator"- Melissa invites Cassie to a press conference being held by her former boyfriend Jack Sheer, who unveils Biomass, a new nanobot technology that can heal human ailments. After the conference, Cassie is approached and told the human trials of Biomass were faked, but her suspect is killed by the nanobots before she is told more. Cassie and Jason crash Melissa and Jack's dinner date and take Jack's keycard for his office, discovering footage showing Jack injecting Biomass into himself. Cassie later shows the footage to Melissa, who confronts Jack and discovers he is being controlled by his CFO Beth Bremen via the side effect of the nanobots, loss of free will. Wonder Girl then turns up to save Melissa, but when the former is trapped by the nanobots, Melissa is forced to deactivate them, killing Jack in the process. Bremen is incarcerated and Timothy rehires Cassie at Candy Investigations for providing the Biomass into the investigation. Melissa is visited by Sybil. Meanwhile, Angi brings Lyra onto the team with him and Orpheus, causing tensions that lead to Lyra leaving the team. Trevor returns her to the team with the condition that she follow his instructions. # "Bri"-Brianna is abducted by a person who demands the release of Peter Thompson, a man serving a life sentence for several felonies. The kidnapper is identified as Rick Laverne, Thompson's son and also a childhood friend of the Sandsmarks, having deduced Cassies alter ego on his own. Rick is captured and taken to the DMA. Brianna sends a location to Angi , but when Cassie as Wonder Girl rushes to the coordinates, the trap triggers an alarm, causing water to start filling Bri's cell. While the DMA and Wonder Girl refuse to negotiate with Rick, Nathan tries to break Thompson out of prison before being confronted by Cassie, who convinces Thompson to reveal Bri's location. Wonder Girl and Nathan manage to rescue Bri in time and Brianna and Nathan profess their love for each other. Apollo decides to wipe Rick's memory. Meanwhile, Sybil gives Melissa the schematics of a high-tech device for transporting matter. Melissa soon deduces that Sybil is a goddess and becomes angry, but Sybil manages to convince her to continue working with her. # "City of Lost Children"- Trevor becomes discouraged with being Orpheus when he realizes that those he helps are afraid of him. The DMA investigates a Euphoria woman who uses her telekinetic powers to cause rampage. Trevor tracks down her son, Marcus, who refuses to speak with anyone but Trevor, who spends time bonding with him. With Sybil's encouragement, Melissa completes the matter transporter, which Sybil activates, causing Marcus to nearly destroy the office with his powers. Afterwards, the DMA discovers Sybil and Melissa's involvement and that Marcus's mother's "attack" was unintentional on her part. Marcus leads Trevor and Winn to his mother, who is with a large group of Euphorians. Sybil reactivates the transporter, causing the Euphorians to lose control. Trevor manages to calm Marcus, who in turn calms the others. Cassie, Apollo, and Jason attempt to shut down the transporter, but are unsuccessful. Jason confronts Sybil, but hesitates to kill her. The transporter brings a massive fleet of Garganuans ships to conquer Earth and transform it into "New Olympus". Sybil then teleports herself, Jason, and Melissa to her ship. # "Withstand"- The Garganuans launch a full invasion of Washington, killing and arresting civilians. They also attack the DMA, but Brianna and Angi manage to escape. Jason learns that he has to marry Melissa in order to unite the people of Earth with New Olympus. On Air Force One, the President and Etta contact Sybil and demand their withdrawal, but the Garganuan fleet fires on them. Cassie saves Etta and they discover that the President is Hestia , the older sibling of Hades. She tasks the DMA with destroying the Garganuan mother ship with a special cannon. Hesitant to do so, Cassie turns to Checkmate for a way into the ship. Etta and Winn stage a distraction, inciting a civilian riot against the Gargabuans, while Cassie, Brian, and Michael use a Zone projector to board the ship. Brianna and Nathan regain control of the cannon, while the Cales escape and try to disable the projector. Having predicted that, Wonder Girl is able to send Jason to safety and goes to confront Sybil, who reveals that she has taken control of Wonder Woman and has her attack Cassie. # "Nevertheless, She Persisted"- Sybil uses Silver Veil to manipulate Diana's senses, causing Cassie to appear to be Circe. Cassie eventually overpowers and takes her to the Zone, where a recovered Diana finds a way to end the invasion. Cassie challenges Sybil to Akkad Ur, a rite in which two leaders duel and the loser concedes the war, accepted by Sybil. Michael, Melissa and Angi build a device to disperse lead into the atmosphere. As lead is lethal to Garganuans, it would make the planet uninhabitable to them. With Jason's approval, Cassie tells the DMA to use it if she loses. During the duel, Sybil resumes the invasion. Megaera returns with other benevolent Demons and Apollo awakens to join the battle. Sybil claims the invasion will not stop even if she loses, so Cassie launches the device, killing Sybil and forcing the fleet to leave. Cassie puts Jason in a pod and sends him away from Earth. Etta reassumes her position at Candy Investigations and Brianna asks Nathan to marry her. In deep space, Jason's pod is drawn into a wormhole. In flashbacks to Themyscira's destruction because of a war, an unknown faction sends another infant to Earth in order to cause "devastation." Category:Wonder Girl Category:TV Series Category:Season Two Category:Gothamverse